


Consequences

by lava_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Epileptic Kai, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Oneshot, Slight hurt and comfort, oppositeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping
Summary: Kai take's one hit too many.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Consequences

It was roughly a week after Kai was discharged after the accident, Kai having whacked his head pretty badly in a fight and needing to spend some time in the hospital. Doctors having warned the team that he couldn’t keep hitting his head as he wouldn’t be able to avoid long term issues for long.  
At the time Kai laughed.

_ Absence  _

At breakfast one morning was the first sign, Kai having stopped right in the middle of his sentence and didn’t continue. All the others looking up at the fire ninja who simply stared at nothing.  
Jay reached over slowly to snap his fingers a few times in front of Kai with no response, not even a flinch.  
“Zane?” He called out nervously, sharing a concerned look with his siblings before repeating his call slightly more panicked.  
“ **_Zane?_ ** ”  
“Ah-! Why are you yelling?” Kai finally responded, covering the ear closest to Jay.   


Apparently he’d just simply stopped, though Kai didn’t remember stopping, he didn’t remember anything, just Jay yelling. And that scared him.  
But he brushed that off, brushed Zane off, commenting he was probably just tired. 

_ Epileptic spasms _

Panic.  
All of the ninja were panicking, Kai had seemingly been fine since breakfast - but despite the concern, Kai was firm on the fact he was  _ fine _ . He felt perfectly fine! He wanted to train!  
Though one very well timed punch ended up a very badly timed punch, sending Kai’s body heavily to the ground with a painful thump.

Eyes again were drawn to Kai, this time for his silence.   
This time Zane knew what it was, sprinting over faster than the others could even react - skillfully kicking away Kai’s katanas and rolling the boy on his side.

When Nya and Lloyd stepped forwards, Zane threw an arm back.   
“It’s okay, it’s okay. Just give him space.” Though Zane was counting, watching Kai’s body seize and relax repeatedly in quick succession. Painful looking spasm convulsing his body until he finally stilled after roughly a minute, and Zane sighed in relief. 

After another few moments, Kai stirred. Confused and disorientated he simply agreed to go back to the doctors - far too frazzled to argue.

_ Simple Partial _

The waiting room kept them waiting for hours, saviors of the world or not - Kai was still seemingly not in pain, though was rather confused, exhausted and frightened.    
Constant fidgeting, bouncing his leg, fraying his sleeve.  
Then Kai could smell something burnt, an unrecognizable taste in his mouth as his eyes glazed. Everything felt wrong, his body was backwards and weightless.   
Zane shook his shoulder slightly, calling his name. His vision distorting and his limbs turning to static, he said something but whatever it was didn’t feel like words.

Then he was shot back to his body, blinking back to a concerned Zane.    
“Hi?”   
“Kai, are you alright?”   
“I tasted something weird.”  
His brow creased in worry, but the nindroid just nodded. Knowing trying to push Kai in such a sensitive situation may cause a volatile reaction. 

-

“Seizures after a traumatic brain injury aren’t uncommon,” The doctor had said, looking at AT scans of Kai’s brain.   
“It’s not a surprise with your history, Mr Smith.” He continued, one hand reaching over to his desk to loudly pat Kai’s unfortunate medical record.   
“We can prescribe medication to help with the seizures, but you will have to be more careful. Much more of this and who knows what other symptoms may arise.”

Moments after they arrived home, Zane and Kai were bombarded with questions and worry - and Zane easily soothed all of them.  _ Including _ Kai, White explains their teammates' development. 

Kai expected to be kicked, removed from the team due to being too high a risk.   
Though to his surprise, Nya and Jay instead surprised him with schematics of installing a collapsible helmet inside his hood - Lloyd and Cole having made multiple plans in case of a seizure.   
And Zane helped him understand, talked him through the different types of seizures he experienced. Helped him set alarms for his meds and hugged him tightly when he was overwhelmed. 


End file.
